Trapped In the Closet
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. Rose is a shy girl at East High School and just so happens to have a huge crush on Chad Danforth. What happens when they unexpectelly become history parters...That's all I'm giving o you for now! Chad/OFC. Mature thmems.


TRAPPED IN THE SCHOOL CLOSET

BY ANNABELLE ROSE 22

SUMMARY: ROSE IS A VERY SHY GIRL WHO JUST HAPPENS TO HAVE A CRUSH ON CHAD DANFORTH SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE'S ACCIDENTLY LOCKED THE SCHOOL'S CLOSET WITH HIM?

PAIRING: CHAD/OFC

RATED M

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DISNEY CHARACTERS, JUST THE NAMES OF THE PEOPLE I HAD MADE UP.

* * *

Chapter One:

''Oh my god, It's him. I can't breathe.''

Rose and her best friend, Shana turned their attention to the East High School's Basket ball team. They were sitting in the center of the school's cafeteria having lunch and conversating with one another. Rose watched as she saw Chad Danforth, her crush and Troy's Bolton's companion, Laughing and had his hand wrap around his girlfriend, Taylor Mackenzie.

''Rose, you have to stop this. It's not healthy for you to keep doing what you doing.'' Shana replied. ''You have got to get ahold of yourself.''

Rose sighed.''He's so beautiful, Shana. I can't help it. I mean, haven't you ever seen someone so beautiful?''

Shana rolled her eyes. ''Rose….''

''Hey! I can dream can I? it's not like I'm the only one! AND I know I am not the only one when I say that I can believe that that a guy that has so much quality so much to live for is date Taylor Mackenzie of all people! She's like a total nerd.''

''Oh… so you hate her, now?''

''No. I don't hate her. In fact, I am happy for her.''

''Really? You know that I know that's not true.''

''Okay, I admit it, Rose said giving up. I am highly jealous of her… and I hate her guts.'' She and Shana laughed.

''So, what class do you have next?'' She asked.

''Mathematics. Mr. Johnson is going to give us a quiz today. I hate when he gives us last-minute test.''

''Bummer. Well, have Ms. Schmidt's class. Today she will be teaching the history of the ships lost at sea,'' Rose smiled. ''Like the titanic, for instance.''

''That not fair. I have to take a math test and all you have to do is sit and listen to some stories about lost ships-''

''Historical artifacts. But don't worry. while you concentrate on your math test, just think of me, and you will feel the weight lifted of your shoulders.''

''And How that's supposed to help me?''

Rose looked at her watch. ''Well, we have twenty minutes. I can give you some last-minute lessons if you want to so you won't feel so stressed.''

Shana smiled. ''Now that's the best news I ever heard.''

''What a friends for.''

* * *

After Rose help Shana with her studies, she wished her good luck on her test and went to Ms. Schmidt's class. Walking inside, she walked behind her desk behind Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nelson.

''Hey, Ryan. Rose replied.''

''Hi Rose, how are you doing?'' He asked.

''I'm pissed. Do you know at the last minute my partner bail on me?''

''No way?''

''Way. She wanted to transfer at the last-minute and right when we have this big project coming up. I wonder who Ms. Schmidt going to pair me with now?''

''I wonder too but don't worry who knows it will probably be someone you will enjoy to work with.''

''I hope so.''

''Class class, settle down.'' Ms. Schmidt said putting her arms in the air to quiet down the students.

''Now, class today today we will be learning about ships lost at sea-'' Ms. Schmidt was suddenly interrupted by a knock. ''Come in,'' she called.

The door opened and Chad Danforth walked inside. Rose was writing in her book to notice anything of the short. ''Class it's seems was have a new student join us today, Mr. Danforth will be join us.''

Rose head shot up by the sound of his name, causing her large book to fall with a loud bang. The entire class, the teacher, and chad turned her direction opening her eyes from for closing them tightly which had seem to be forever, had gotten out of the seat to retrieve the book. But before she could, she saw a pair brown hands lifted up the book bringing it her view. She had come face to face with him and his smile made her heart stop.

''You drop this. He said as he placed the book back on the desk.

It took a moment for rose to catch her to breath. ''Thank you.'' She breathed. They continued to stare at each other until it took Ms. Schmidt to snap rose out of it.

''Ms. Waters, she replied. Mr. Danforth will be your partner, since Ms. Barns decided that she will not be joining us.'' She continued to stare at the brown tan girl.'' Is there something wrong?'' She asked.

''Um no Ms. Schmidt there's no problem.'' Rose replied as Chad made his way beside her.''Ms. Waters, if you can be so kind to let Chad share your book, please? You can turn it to page-''

No need to tell her Ms. Schmidt, she already there Chad replied with a smile.

The teacher stood a little dumbfold for a second before continue to what she had to say. Rose glanced at back at him before bursting out into a smile.

''So, Ms. Waters, he whispered, turning towards her direction. Will you be so kind as to tell me your first name?''

''That depends she replied, Why do want to know?''

He leaned closely to her keeping his eyes carefully towards the teacher so he would not be seen. '' Because i kinda have this thing in which I must know what type of person I'm working with. you could be a mass murder or something.''

Rose scoffed at his comment. ''Oh really is that so?''

He lopsided that sexy smile of his that made rose want to faint right there.

''A guy has to know his options.''

Rose signed and put her pen down If you must know, my name is Rose.

''Rose, he whispered. ''Like the flower. sounds very innocent to me.''

Rose giggled, putting her lip into her teeth and heaved a breath. just one look at the handsome teenager she felt like she was going to explode. she can not believe the Chad Danforth was actually her partner. she is going to definitely love her history class from now on...

And she had to totally think her ex partner for this!

(To be continued...)

Chapter two will be coming soon.

Review!


End file.
